


The Teacher

by RomyR4



Category: Mike & Molly, Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyR4/pseuds/RomyR4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new kid in her class. And damn, is she annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day of school

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, hope you like it.!

"Silence everybody we have a new student today." She looks around the classroom but her new student is nowhere to be found. The students look around with her and see no one new.

At that moment the door flies open and a student runs in. "Sorry I'm late." Her hair half down her face. She blows and hopes it goes away. "So you are our new student." The teacher looks up and down. It is not an usual student. "Yep, that's me can i sit down now?" She hates to stand in front of class and she don't need all the attention. Why does she always has to be late. Damn it.

"You can after you introduced yourself." With a sigh she faces the class, they are already laughing at her messy hair. "Well I'm Norah and I'm from Canada till my father wanted to move here, no regards to what I thought." She looks at the teacher. "Can I sit now?" With a raised eyebrow the teacher nods her head. She sits down quickly and gets her book.

"We start at chapter 9." The teacher starts but Norah doesn't care. She gets so worked up in her drawings that she forget about everything around her.

"Norah, do you know the answer?" The teacher asks. But Norah doesn't answer, she is way to busy with her drawings. "Norah...?" She is getting irritated and walks to Norah's desk. With one sweep she slams her book shut. "I asked you a question!" The teacher is now half screaming. What the hell happened is the question that is spooking trough Norah's mind. "Well..." She is losing her patients with this new student. "What was the question again?" Norah asks while she's chilling in her chair chewing on her pen, annoyed for what the teacher did with her book full of drawings.

The teacher walks back to the board mouthing something no one can understand. "The question is about Shakespeare, do you know anything about Shakespeare?" She is taunting Norah. Making her feel all kinds of stupid. But Norah knows better. "What do you wanna know?" Norah asks the teacher with a firm grin on her face. "Well lets see. Lets start with a simple question. Can you tell when he was born?" Norah knows the answer all to well. In fact it's way to easy for her. She knows so much about Shakespeare. "He was born in 1564, he died on April 23 1616. He was married to Anne Hathaway and had 3 children. Do you wanna know more?" A fully shown smile is know on Norah's face waiting for the teacher to answer.

"Well if you are so smart why do you draw smileys in that book instead of paying attention?" The smile is fading on the lips of Norah, and boy is she getting angry. "You have no idea who I am or what I draw. And I don't listen to your stupid class because I already know everything you say. So back off." She grabs her bag and storms out of the room leaving her teacher speechless and angry.

**Recess:**

"Can Norah Jones come to the principal office now." Yells the intercom. Everybody looks around while Norah gets up. She hates it, why can't they just get her out of class that is way better.

Before she knocks on the principals door she hears laughter. The black shadow in the back of the room is now coming towards the door. The door unlocks and a friendly man opens the door. At least he is not the creepy woman screaming trough the intercom.

"Sit down miss Jones. I've heard you were not nice to miss Flynn?" It is so weird that he is talking about the teacher while she is in the same room as the principal. "Well she touched my book." Norah looks at the teacher. Hating her for standing there like she has won. "I want you to apologies to miss Flynn for using the 's' word. Is that correct?" Looking at miss Flynn for confirmation. Look at them bonding together to mess with her future. Miss Flynn is probably screwing that man that says he is the principal. No way he is making a decision on his own with this woman around.

"Yes that is true sir." She is saying that with that kind of look on her face like 'yeah take that'. "She was calling me dumb. So she should apologies to me first." Know Norah is getting annoyed and she just wants to go. Away from this situation and mostly away from her.

"I didn't call you dumb. I just think you have so much potential." She says while she leans on the desk and looking at the principal with her dewy eyes. Disgusting. "See she did not mean it like that. She just thinks you are very intelligent." He looks back at her with the same eyes.

Norah really wants to go. "I'm sorry."

Norah coughs. "Can I go now?" She looks at the principal with the sweetest eyes she can give. "Of course." Norah sighs and stands up but the principal isn't finished. "Don't forget your detention hour after school." Norah looks back at the two smiley faces. She gives half a smile and when she faces the door she rolls her eyes.

"See you at four." The teacher says before Norah steps out of the office. Norah doesn't bother to answer.

This school already sucks.


	2. Thé hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention is something nobody likes...

She is staring at the clock. Only two hours left before that terrifying detention hour. She hates detention 'cause teachers never let her use her book. She looks back at the clock. Damn the next class is beginning. She packs her stuff and walks out her classroom. 

There are two boys screaming and yelling in the hallway. There are people gathering around them. Norah is curious to what the boys are going to do. She tries to squeeze between the crowd to get to the front. There is a boy that is muscular, he must be the popular guy. The other boy is much thinner with braces, he must be really young. She sees fear in the eyes of the boy. Then she knows what to do. 

She stops the popular guy from hitting the boy by standing in between them. The guy looks at her and then laughs. He thinks a girl can't hit as hard as a guy. She turns around and says to the boy: "Go to your next class, I will take care of him." She gives him a smile before he walks away. 

The popular guy is not amused with the way Norah takes care of the situation so he grabs her by her hair and turns her around. Before he can react her fist is against his face. She punches him so hard that he loses his balance and falls. Everybody's laughing. The guy is really shocked and confused. She puts her hand out to help him get up. He looks at her and then her hand. He grabs her hand and she pulls him back on his feet. "Don't ever touch my hair again." Norah says with her index finger almost touching his nose. She then turns around and walks in to her classroom. 

She sits down and sighs rubbing her knuckles that are now bruised and bleeding. Every classmate that walks in to the room looks at her pointing and whispering. Norah doesn't really care. She is only thinking about that detention hour. Her last hour is now beginning and it's economics. She doesn't know why she hates economics but she hates it. 

The hour goes fast and she really doesn't want to go to that detention hour. The bell rings and Norah knows that she has to go to her classroom. She is in front of the door, it's closed. One part of her wants to knock, the other part wants to run away and never return. 

She hears a voice. She comes closer to the door. Why can't she hear what they are saying? She comes even closer to the door now. It opens and she jumps back only seeing that it is the teacher. There is another woman in the classroom. Norah looks besides the teacher to look at the woman. "I'll see you soon." The woman says to the teacher. They shake hands and she leaves. The woman looks at Norah and smiles before she takes off. "You can come in." The teacher signs with her hand to come in. 

Norah swallows and then enters the room. She wants to sit down in the back, as far away from her as she can. "You can sit here Norah." The teacher points at the table in the front. Norah sighs and sits down. She gets her book from her bag while looking at the teacher. She doesn't react when she sees it so Norah gets her pencil and begins to draw. She loves to draw. 

She looks at the teacher wandering what she is doing. Sitting behind her desk looking troubled at all the papers. It's a beautiful sight and Norah is inspired. She begins to draw, looking up and down once in a while. The teacher doesn't have a clue. Half an hour past and she is still drawing. 

The teacher looks up with a worried expression on her face. She looks at Norah and decides to get up. She sees that Norah's hand is all bruised and she really wants to know what happened. Norah is trying to hide the drawing she was working on for the last 30 minutes. With each step she is coming closer. Norah is getting nervous and is still trying to hide the drawing. Maybe she can eat it or is that to obvious? 

"What are you doing?" She is standing in front of her table looking at her with asking eyes. "Drawing?" Norah says hesitatingly. The teacher is looking at her book. "What happened to your hand?" She looks disturbed. "I fell." Norah says shortly still trying to hide the drawing. "You fell... on your hand and only on your hand?" Says the teacher with a smile on her face, not believing a thing that Norah is saying. Norah is looking at the teacher trying to figure out what to say. "You can go now." The teacher says while walking back to her own desk. 

"What?" Norah asks with wide eyes. She doesn't understand. She has still 30 minutes left of detention. Well why would she hesitate if she doesn't even want to be here. She packs her stuff and walks past the tables but stumbles and almost falls down. Her books that she had in her hand are know on the floor with all her drawings spread on it. With a second she is down on the floor and collecting her drawings. Miss Flinn helps her and grabs one of her recent drawings, before Norah can grab it. 

Miss Flinn stares at the drawing while she is getting up. Norah doesn't say anything, she is not even looking at miss Flinn. "It is beautiful." She looks at Norah but Norah isn't looking back. She is putting her hand out for the drawing. She does not want to talk, she wants to leave. 

"Can i have it?" Miss Flinn asks. Norah looks up with teared eyes. The sweet smile of miss Flinn is now fading. "It's mine and no one has ever seen them and then you want one? Are you out of your mind, these drawings are sacred to me and you just don't give a shit about that." 

She grabs the drawing violently out of the hands of miss Flinn. " You have no idea what these drawings mean to me. You think you know everything but you don't know me!" When did she started screaming and crying. "I hate you, you have ruined everything!" She runs out of the classroom trying to wipe away the tears. 

How could she do this, how could she?


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd part. I hope you like it. Please comment.

She walks home from the bus stop. She trudges home thinking about the day and that it was only the first one. 

Her neighborhood is very nice and the kids are playing basketball. She was always pretty good in sports but she wasn't much of a team player. 

She walks by her neighbor who is behind the window waving excessively to Norah, she waves back with half a smile. She puts her key into the keyhole. Please let this be a nightmare, please let this day never happen ever again. She comes in and there is the smell of fresh baked cookies. Her father is in the kitchen singing along with the radio. She laughs seeing him dancing like he does so crazily well. 

She puts down her stuff and her father turns around. "Hi sweetie, do you want a cookie?" He has a scale full of them. She grabs one and wants to walk upstairs. "Are you ok? I got a call today that you misbehaved." She turns around facing her father who's wearing a pink apron that looks adorable on him. "I've apologized." Her father smiles and nods in approval that she can go upstairs. 

With each step she takes a bite of that delicious cookie. She puts her drawings on the bed and investigates them. They are not crumpled. She exhales in relief. 

The drawings are now on a save place where she put them all, in her upper drawer, except her last drawing. She looks at it for a while, picturing the moment again where she almost lost her identity. 

The drawing isn't even finished but it is still beautiful. Why did she want to have this drawing? Norah closes her eyes and falls asleep slowly. "Dinner is ready, are you coming downstairs sweetheart?" Her father yells from downstairs. 

She is awake and sitting up in bed. "That was a weird dream." She says to herself while scratching her head. After she puts on her comfortable pants she walks downstairs and as always her father has a wonderful meal prepared for her. 

"It smells delicious dad." She smiles and sits down. "How was school? Did you tell them?" Her father asks while taking a bite of his potato. "No, they don'y need to know anything, I was drawing all day. I could even draw on detention hour." She smiles at that last part. 

They eat silently with the radio on in the back of the room. They both love music. The radio is on 24/7 because of Norah's mom who loved music even more. Her mom, Catherine, could sing so beautifully that she would fill up the house with music. Since she is gone the radio never went off, so she would kind of still be there with them. 

Her mother died three years ago in a car accident. A drunk driver they said. Norah gets angry every time she thinks about that drunk idiot who did it. He took away her mother and he got nine months in jail which wasn't enough for Norah. 

Ever since she is gone they have moved a lot. Her dad got a job in America and that's when she draw the line. She didn't want to go but she had no choice, and neither did her dad. They aren't rich or anything, especially now her father is the only one who works. She tries to work too but with the moving around all the time it's hard to find a job. 

Her dad is trying to make it all up by cooking her favorite meal. Even dessert is her favorite, chocolate mousse. He made it by himself and that's hilarious, she smiles with every bite. When they are done eating she wants to play a game to take her mind off of tomorrow. 

They are playing poker with skittles because skittles are awesome. They play for two hours and Norah is on a streak. She wins all the skittles but shares them with her dad after the game, knowing that if she would eat them all by herself she would be nauseous for a week. After they ate all the skittles Norah gives her dad a kiss and then goes to bed. 

This is gonna be a short night comparing to the day after.


	4. 'Dad?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

She lies in bed not able to sleep. How is she gonna face everybody tomorrow. She closes her eyes to rest for a while. 

After an hour or two she hears something outside. She listens very carefully but can't figure out wat the sound is. Maybe it's just a cat. She closes her eyes again, but the noise keeps coming. 

She doesn't want to but steps out of her bed and in to her cold room. Halfway on the stairs she hears voices, it's coming from behind the front door. She sees two shadows behind the glass but it's to dark to see anything else. 

She is now downstairs and puts the light on so she can see it all clearly. There is someone at the door. Hesitatingly she puts her hand out to reach for the door handle. She opens the door just so she can look through the little crack. She sees her father with some woman but can't see her because her father is moving to much. He is talking about the night they had. 

Norah is in shock. Is her father having a date with someone else? What about the love for her mother is that all gone? He is saying goodbye and seeks his keys. 

Norah runs up the stairs and tries to calm her breathing down but she is failing. She jumps into bed. It is so comfortable to lie in her warm bed. She looks at the ceiling thinking about her dad with that woman. 

She hears her dad walking up the stairs. While he is opening her door it's squeaking. She makes it look like she is asleep and the door closes. She tries to sleep but can't get it out of her mind that her own father came home after 2 am with a woman he had a nice night with. 

She closes her eyes and tries to think of something else to think of. It's almost 4 am when she wakes up. The dream she had was so weird that she woke up terrified. She is all sweaty and scared. What the hell was that? 

She goes to the bathroom to drink some water. She looks in the mirror after she splashed her face in water. She keeps repeating one sentence in her mind. "It is just a dream." She goes back to bed and tries to get a few more hours of sleep. The next morning she feels like crap. Why is it that she always can't sleep. 

She puts on her makeup, now a little extra than she always had. Her face is damaged by the lack of sleep she had. Her dad is already downstairs making breakfast. 

"Goodmorning honey, how did you sleep?" He kisses her on the forehead. He turns around and continues to bake pancakes. She sits down and sips from her tea. How she loves tea in the morning. She looks at her father who is rather happy, even happier than he always is. It must be that woman. "I slept fine, I have to go other wise I'm going to be late." 

It's raining outside and she is way to late for the bus so she has to walk or bike which she neither likes. Her dad gives her some lunch money before she goes. She decides to walk because she hates to be on a bike more then she hates walking. 

She walks trough her street singing 'it's raining men' out loud because no one is there. How she loves when it is so quiet in the streets of this big city when it rains. She sees the school ahead and hears the bell. Damn she is late... again. She starts to run 'cause maybe she can still be on time. 

And again she storms trough the corridors of the school trying to find the good class. There it is and the door flies open... again. Her economy teacher is looking at her with a disappointed expression on his face. 

She sits down and just looks at the board waiting for the bell to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter. Maybe some suggestions?


	5. Being Stupid

Her class again. "Why do we have her class like all the time." She sits down and tries to focus on her textbook. She just wants to avoid contact with her. 

How hateful it is that she has to be in this class. She is way to smart for a simple class like that. She knows everything the teacher is saying. She looks down in her backpack but doesn't want to grab her drawings, scared that she will see it. 

She is reading every page of her textbook. It is so interesting but she already knows everything what makes it kind of boring. 

She looks up at the board and accidently looks in the eyes of the teacher. She doesn't know how fast she should look away but she doesn't. The teacher goes on with her story and Norah doesn't know what to do. She doesn't get the attention she maybe even wants. What is happening to her. She doesn't care for attention right... or does she? 

She looks back at her textbook and just keeps reading until the schoolbell rings. She walks out but turns around at the door. She looks at the teacher not paying attention to her at all. She puts her textbook in her locker hating the teacher for not paying attention at all. 

She is far away in her thoughts and doesn't really look where she is going. Norah walks trough the hall and crashes into the teacher she was just cursing in her head. The teacher falls to the floor and Norah slams into the lockers behind her. How could Norah be so stupid. 

She wants to help the teacher but still isn't really sure what she wants at the moment. She just stares at her on the ground. The teacher doesn't wait 'till Norah makes up her mind. "Can't you look where you're going?" She is mad and brushing her black dress trying to get the dirt off of it. 

Why does she react like that, she wasn't looking either. Norah tries to help get all the papers that are now everywhere. The teacher snatches the papers out of Norah's hands. "Thanks, I guess." She's saying while she walks away. 

Norah is stunned that she just walks away like that. She walks towards the teacher and stops in front of her. And now what? She just stares at her. She still got flushed cheeks from being mad. Norah doesn't really know what to say. Does she has to say anything at all? They're both guilty. 

She laughs at the thought that it is a really serious case. "I... uuhm... I'm sorry." She looks through her eyelashes at the teacher. "I wasn't looking at all. Are you ok?" 

The teacher doesn't know how to respond. She never thought she would get a serious apology from this kid. "It's ok. I have to get back to my class." She walks past Norah and disappeares around the corner. Norah is still looking while the teacher is long gone. 

When the bell rings she realises what just happened. She walks to her next class still thinking about what she just did. She never apologises to anyone, but she meant it this time. 

She sits down trying to listen to the next class that is beginning. The class is having a conversation about the difference between the male and female. Norah dreams away as she is not interested at all in the students yelling at each other. 

She wants to draw but is scared maybe somebody sees what she is drawing. What does she wants to draw? She looks at the schoolboard trying to concentrate but fails miserably. She watches the students almost get into a fight with the conversation. She laughs at them and forgets about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter. And it took me a while to. Thanks for reading. Comments are welcome.


End file.
